Wedding
by thatonefreakingfangirl
Summary: What happens when it's Magnus and Alex's wedding day. Alex has a beautiful dress, yet he's a male today and is scared to ruin the day for Magnus. Rated T for minor swearing.


Sam . . ." Alex said, approaching his sister.

Same looked at her brother, smiling slightly.

"What is it?" She asked. Alex sighed and fiddled with his fingers; careful not to chip the delicately painted nails of white and gold.

"I'm a boy" he said finally after a long pause.

Sam fell silent for a minute or so, trying to fully comprehend his comment.

Alex found it irritably—for lack of a better word—when his own sister, or even his friends for that matter still had to take a few moments to realize he was the opposite sex that day.

"Oh . . ." Sam finally said finally. "Oh?! Is oh all you can say?!" Alex asked. "I'm going to ruin this day for Magnus!"

"Alex, calm down. It's going to be fine . . . Just . . ." Alex could tell Sam was really struggling to help.

He sighed, "Sam, it's fine. Never mind. It's fine, I'll just wear the dress" he said.

"No, no, that's not fair" Sam said, "I'll just go tell Magnus—"

"No!" Alex said, then cleared his throat, "no. It's fine, you don't need to deal with this" he said.

"But—" Sam started.

"No, it's fine, really. The dress is beautiful anyway" he said, examining the dress in the mirror.

It was lace and silk. White and elegant. It was cut to stick to the body, showing off edges. It was sleeveless and hand a pattern of flowers ran down the whole piece. Ending at the bottom that was extended about 13 inches out.

Sam bit her bottom lip and proceeded to take another looked around the room before saying, "seriously Alex, it's no issue—"

"Sam, it's fine, really. Taking about dresses, you should go try to put your on, over, well you know. That." Alex point his thumb at Sam's stomach.

"Ha–ha, really funny Alex" Sam drawled. "Not really, just saying" Alex said.

"She's a nuisance when it comes to dressing up" Sam said.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea to have a kid" Alex said. "Actually it was Amir's" Sam stated.

"Not important right now" Alex said. "Right, I'll be back" Sam said before leaving the room to try on her clothes.

Alex sat down and looked around. He really did mess up today, and if he was being frank, that's why he was scared to tell Magnus. Yesterday Magnus seemed so happy for the next day to come that he wouldn't shut up.

Alex frowned, he messed up days in the past, but a day as big as this? He didn't want to ruin it.

Sure, maybe he forgot some anniversaries and some birthdays, but when you've been dating for almost six years, it was hard to remember every one. Especially when one anniversary happens to be on the day that Loki tried to start Ragnarok. Yeah, that wasn't a very fun day.

But you know what, you got your good days and you got your bad days.

Alex was taken away from her thoughts when Sam came back in the room, she looked uncomfortable but Alex didn't say anything about that at the moment.

"You look beautiful" Alex commented.

Sam rose an eyebrow but said a polite thank you back and commented on Alex's dress once more.

Sam's dress wasn't as big or spectacular as Alex's but still pretty.

The dress was green. Similar to the dress Sif had given her. Yet it was more shiny, just slightly thought, you couldn't really notice it.

"Well, the wedding isn't until about an hour," Sam said. "I need to go talk to Amir, I'll be back" she said before walking out the door.

Alex simply nodded and sat down.

His nerves were getting the best of him.

He regretted it but he got up to go walk around.

Alex was humming as he walked, not really paying attention, that's when he heard a familiar voice.

"Alex?" Magnus asked. He looked up, the only thing going though his mind was _oh shit!_

"Hi . . . Magnus" Alex said quietly almost.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a quick second to straighten his tie.

His suit, it was normal black with Black dress pants, his buttoned up white shirt and black tie made him look completely different than the normal Magnus that Alex knew.

"It's nothing."

"Alex, you can tell me if something is wrong" Magnus insisted.

Alex was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up saying, "I'm a boy today Magnus."

Magnus went silent for a second, he didn't look disappointed or angry, but he didn't look too happy either.

Alex knew it wasn't because he was a boy, he knew it was because they had this whole wedding supporting Alex being female that day, and they didn't second guess anything.

It was a stupid plan but what's done is done now I suppose.

"That's fine Alex I mean—"

Alex quickly cut in saying, "I can just wear the dress and suck it up, I'll be fine, I'll just pretend I'm a girl today" Alex said.

Magnus shook his head quickly, "no, that's unfair to you. You are a boy today and I'm not going to make you pretend to be a girl just because it's our wedding day."

"But—" Alex started but Magnus quickly cut him off again, "I'll take you to Blitzen and see what he can do" he offered.

"Are you sure Magnus?" Alex asked, wanted to make sure he was completely fine with it.

"Of course" he said before grabbing Alex's hand and they walked down the corridor and out the front door to go get Blitzen.

In a matter of thirty minutes—thirty minutes of rushing and agitation they finally got a suit.

The suit was dark blue and the pants were as well with a nude tie.

The two fiancé's bid their goodbyes and went separate ways before the wedding.

By the time Alex was finally fully finished there were ten minutes left and Alex was freaking out and Sam was trying to calm him but it wasn't really helping.

"Alex, you'll be fine, you look handsome. Magnus is going to love it" Sam said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Hundred precent sure."

He had to admit, having is sister around did calm him down. And soon than they knew it, it was time for the wedding.

—

 **Well this was horrible and rushed, but I guess if you don't mind you can drop a review but you don't have to.**


End file.
